Aishiteru Haru
by Hydrabell Fairy Yume
Summary: Une petite fic qui était à la base un PWP et que j'ai allongé en 2 chapitres. il y aura un lemon dans le deuxième comme ça vous êtes prévenus. C'est du MomijixHaru tout kawaii :3


Ashiteru, Haru

 _ **Disclamer**_ : personnages sont la propriété de Nastuki Takana (j'ai bien essayé de lui voler mais j'ai pas réussi...T_T)

 _ **Résumé**_ : à la base cette histoire était un PWP mais j'ai réussit à la rallonger en 2 chapitres, le lemon se trouvant dans le deuxième

 _ **Pairing**_ : MomijixHaru of course !

 _ **Warnings**_ : scène explicite (genre vous saviez pas... mais bon on sait jamais des fois qu'un boulet aurait fait ripper sa souris...) et persos OOC

Ce chapitre à été corrigé par Michiyo M

o0o

 _Je t'aime..._

Momiji se redressa en sursaut sur son lit. Même pas réveillé que déjà ça commençait... la journée était faite pour mal se terminer... Il soupira et se décida à se lever. Il passa devant son bureau où, depuis près d'un an reposaient les mêmes photos. Une de Momo et de sa mère, une de Thoru, Yuki et Kyo et une de son fantasme. Oui Momiji fantasmait, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, sur un certains garçon aux cheveux blancs, né sous le signe du bœuf. Ses sentiments pour Haru ne cessaient de croître mais le lapin ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dévoiler ses sentiments, la réaction qu'aurait Rinne l'effrayait. Il soupira encore une fois, se prépara et partit en cours.

Comme de coutume depuis plusieurs semaines, le lapin passa sa journée à éviter les autres Sôma. Le plus difficile restait d'éviter Thoru qui le pourchassait pendant un temps interminable dès qu'elle le voyait pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Momiji détestait sa façon d'agir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les voir souffrir ainsi ne rendait sa douleur que plus grande mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se déclarer. Le fait que Haru soit dans sa classe ne rendait les choses que plus compliquées, c'est pourquoi une fois les cours finit, il sortit de la classe le premier, presque en courant, sans remarquer le regard sombre du bœuf.

Une fois rentré, Momiji jeta son sac sur son lit et saisit son violon. Il sortit sur la terrasse et regarda le ciel. Il mit en place l'archet et commença à le faire glisser sur les cordes. Le son mélancolique emplis de tristesse de C _rying in the rain_ raisonna dans la résidence Sôma. Les notes lentes et graves s'envolaient au grès du vent, faisaient régner une atmosphère triste et chargée d'émotion. Alors que la dernière note résonnait dans le vent, Momiji tomba à genoux et fondit en larmes. La frustration de tout garder pour lui l'avait fait exploser. Bientôt ses sanglots se transformèrent en véritable torrent de larmes incessant. Ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements incessants, ses mains crispées accrochés à ses bras. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soir lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Haru ? Pourquoi ces sentiments étaient-ils aussi grand ? Trop de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses. Prit dans un tourbillon de pensés noires, Momiji ne sentit pas la pluie se mettre à tomber. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était trempé. Vidé de ses forces par les larmes, Momiji releva la tête vers le ciel. « Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à pleurer » murmura-t-il. Puis ce fut le noir.

o0o

Un gémissement de douleur franchit les lèvres du lapin. Quand il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, il fut surpris de ne pas être sur la terrasse, après tout s'était là-bas qu'il s'était endormis... Il se redressa et reconnu une des chambre d'ami du cabinet d'Hatori. Mais que faisait-il ici ? « Tu t'es évanouis sur la terrasse » retentit une voix dans la chambre. Le lapin de retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hatori.

-Hatori...

-Hatsuharu t'as retrouvé inconscient sur la terrasse de ta chambre. Tu étais trempé, à bout de force et avait de la fièvre. C'est lui qui t'as amené ici.

Le lapin baissa la tête et des mèches de cheveux lui retombèrent devant les yeux. Comme ça c'était Haru qui l'avait trouvé dans cet état... il était pathétique, se faire avoir comme ça... Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et tenta de les ravaler. Non, il avait déjà bien assez pleuré, il n'avait pas besoin de causer plus de problèmes comme ça. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la couverture et son dos se courba. Un rictus de tristesse déforma ses traits angéliques. Soudain il se sentit attiré par quelque chose et une paire de bras se resserra autour de lui. Surprit, il releva ses yeux larmoyants vers la personne qui l'étreignait.

-Hatori...

-Pourquoi retiens-tu tes larmes ? Les retenir ne sert à rien à part augmenter la douleur.

Incapable de répliquer, Momiji fondit littéralement en larme dans les bras d'Hatori. Fermement accroché à la chemise de son cousin, ses sanglots se muèrent en larmes, puis en cris de désespoir. Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il lui raconta tout. Absolument tout. Son amour pour Haru, sa douleur au quotidien, cette situation absolument intenable, il lui livra tout. Après de longues minutes où les pleurs du lapin n'avaient pas cessés, Hatori le sentit enfin se détendre dans ses bras. Le visage rougi et enflé par les larmes, Momiji avait fini par s'endormir. Le médecin le réinstalla dans ses couvertures et laissa le plus jeune se reposer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était presque 21h. Momiji était resté inconscient pendant près de 4 heures, signe crucial que son amour pour le bœuf le détruisait de l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre du lapin, il tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'il avait laissé là presque une heure plus tôt. Assise par terre, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, les yeux cachés par ses cheveux, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. « Il a sûrement entendu les paroles de Momiji » songea Hatori. Il s'accroupit devant l'adolescent, lui releva le menton et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-J'ai même pas été capable de lui dire...

-C'est un peu tard pour les regrets, mais pas trop tard pour les révélations, tu as peut-être encore une chance.

-Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire à quel point moi aussi je l'aime... Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle alors qu'on se voir tous les jours ? Je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas mais je m'étais toujours dit que ça ne pouvait pas être ça... Kami-sama... Il a tellement du souffrir...

Ses paroles n'étaient que trop justes. Les signes du lapin sont faits pour vivre en communauté, entouré de monde, de joie et de bonne humeur. Leur isolement mène incontestablement vers leur destruction. Si cela avait duré, les dégâts physiques et moraux que Momiji aurait subi auraient-été irréversibles...

-Pour l'instant il dort, tu peux rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille mais ne le brusque pas trop sa fièvre n'a pas baissé.

L'adolescent acquiesça et se faufila dans la chambre du lapin. Couché sous les couvertures, Momiji dormait à points fermés, sa respiration encore laborieuse à cause de la fièvre. L'adolescent s'approcha du blondin et passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux. Momiji s'en rapprocha inconsciemment, à la recherche d'une source de fraîcheur. L'adolescent sourit et s'assit à côté du lit. Après avoir passé une dernière fois sa main dans la chevelure blonde, il croisa ses bras sur le matelas, y posa sa tête et s'endormit.

o0o

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Momiji ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait beaucoup moins mal et il se sentait léger. « Normal vue comment j'ai pleuré hier » se dit-il. Il se redressa en position assise et ne remarqua pas la personne assise à côté de son lit qui, elle, était réveillée depuis bien longtemps. Momiji se frotta les yeux en une moue absolument adorable avec son air de pas réveillé. Momiji ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il sentit des bras l'attirer vers l'arrière. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et se figea en rencontrant le regard de la personne.

-Haru...

-Je suis désolé, murmura le Blandin à son oreille.

-Désole ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Désolé de ne pas l'avoir vue plus tôt.

Alors que Momiji allais de nouveau questionner son cousin sur ses phrases dont il ne comprenait pas le sens, une paire de lèvre s'empara des siennes. Trop surpris pour réagir, le lapin se figea et ses yeux s'agrandir. Haru l'embrassait ! Kami-sama faite que si il doit mourir que la mort attente au moins deux minutes pour qu'il profite de cet instant! Une fois la surprise passée le lapin se détendit, ferma les yeux et pris timidement part au baiser. C'était un baiser chaste et doux, emplis de sentiments enfouis depuis trop longtemps. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent mutuellement ils surent. Momiji sut. Il sut que Haru l'aimait aussi fort que lui l'aimait. Haru sut. Il sut que Momiji l'aimait de tout son cœur, éternellement. Ils surent. Ils surent que peu importe le temps ou l'espace qui les sépare, leur amour resterait inchangé.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, toujours aussi chaste et doux mais emplis de tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient donner. Et alors qu'un rayon de soleil traverser la cloison menant au jardin, il vient s'échouer sur les corps endormis, enlacés des nouveaux amants.

Laissez une review a la pauvre auteure que je suis onegai ! Ja Ne !


End file.
